


Fate's Meeting

by Once_Upon_A_Ghost_Story



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: And hot, Bad dates, First dates are hell, M/M, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, but thankfully witty strangers are helpful, especially if your date sucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 14:11:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13549011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Once_Upon_A_Ghost_Story/pseuds/Once_Upon_A_Ghost_Story
Summary: Alec didn't think after a failed date he might find love, but fate has it's ways.





	Fate's Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> "How about a Malec fic where Alec is set up on a blind date from hell but is saved by the witty stranger at the next table. They bump into that date the following year when celebrating their anniversary." was the prompt.  
> I loved this one!! <3  
> \----  
> https://shadow-bellum.tumblr.com/ is my tumblr account, side blog, but my inbox is open! (I like writing angsty Magnus stories, no offence to Alec, but I gotta get my fill for those somewhere. There really isn’t enough of them.
> 
> If you’ve got any requests/prompts that have triggering subjects, feel free to send them too. I can write most of those as well. If not, I’ll make a post about it either putting it up for adoption or something.) :D

Alec squirmed nervously in his seat, checking his watch for the four time. 

“Sir? Are you going to order?”

He looked up, smiling slightly. “Just a few more minutes?” The waiter nodded with pity and walked away. 

A few minutes later a tall, blond man walked in, smiling apologetically at him.

“Sorry, got tied up in traffic.” Alec reached out and shook his hand, a small, uneasy feeling in his stomach. “I’m Sam.”

“Hey, Alec.” They sat down, exchanging quick introductions about themselves before the waiter came back. They ordered, Sam getting a king burger with extra fries and Alec got a steak with salad. 

Alec was already wishing this date was over, if it wasn’t for the fact that Sam was over 20 minutes late, the obvious bright,  _ fresh  _ hickey on his neck made it worse. 

A family walked past them and Sam turned his head with a small smirk, watching who seemed to be the mother with more than a friendly look. 

Alec forced back a huff, glancing towards the window and met the eyes of another man, who was watching Sam with a look, before looking over and wiggling his fingers at Alec. 

_ Hi  _

Alec smiled, taking a bite of his steak as Sam started talking to a waiter. 

_ Hey _

He was so glad he learned how to read lips during high school. 

_ Your boyfriend?  _

The man jerked his head towards Sam and Alec quickly shook his head, dragging his finger sarcastically across his throat in response. The man laughed. 

“So,  _ babe.”  _ Sam leaned over and grabbed his arm, rubbing his finger across his skin. Alec gave him a look. “Do you wanna get outta here? I’m not really feeling it here.” Sam glanced off towards where the other man was, typing away at his phone with a smile. “Some people are just...way to comfortable with themselves. But we could always get better... _ acquainted  _ back at my apartment.” 

Alec grimace. “Sam,” He pulled his arm back. “We’ve known each other for less than 20 minutes. I’m not having sex with you.”  __

The man from the other table raised his eyebrow when he looked up. 

“C’mon, it’ll fun.” Sam tugged on his arm, but Alec didn’t budge. It’s not like he was worried about Sam  _ forcing  _ him. He had more than two times the obvious upper body strength than the other man. 

He stood up, placing his hands on the table and leaned over, towering over him. “Get lost, you can’t come in here late,  _ covered  _ in hickies, insulting a random dude you don’t even know all because it’s obvious he’s hotter than you, and then expect to get laid.” Alec pushed away, turning and walking outside. He had to call a cab, which was going to suck, but he dealt. 

A few minutes later the man from the other table stepped out, smiling at him. 

“Sorry for that.”

The man arched his eyebrow. “For what, darling?”

“What that guy said, about you.” 

He waved him off. “I’ve heard worse from people closer to than a stranger.” He winked. “Magnus.” 

“Alec.” He smiled, shaking his hand. 

“I know this is probably pretty forward, but do you want to get drinks sometimes?” Alec said quickly as his cab pulled up, looking hopeful. 

Magnus smiled. “I would enjoy that.”

~~\-----~~

Magnus held onto Alec’s arm, talking happily to him. 

“I can’t believe it’s been a year since we met, right in there.” Magnus said quietly, looking up at Alec with a look of love. 

“I know right,” Alec brushed his hand up and down Magnus’ back, kissing his forehead. “I’m so lucky to have you.” 

They walked into the restaurant, holding each other close as they were taken to their seats. 

“Alec?”

They heard a voice say a few minutes later and they looked up, the almost familiar blond face appeared next to their table. 

“Sam...Wow, it’s...Been a while.” Alec said, looking more confused at why the other man was even trying to talk to them. 

“Yeah, how’ve you been?” He leaned against the table, turning his whole body towards Alec with a flirtatious smile. 

“Great,” Alec leaned towards Magnus, reaching his hand out and grabbing his hand. “I’m actually on a date. With my  _ boyfriend.”  _   
Sam didn’t react, simple giving a small shrug. “Well, if you ever a  _ real  _ man, you know where to find me, babe.” He winked and then his eyes went wide as a knife stabbed into the table by his hand.    
“Do you want to repeat that,  _ babe?”  _ Magnus snapped, wiggling his painted nails threateningly at him. Sam glared as Alec snickered, smiling proudly at his boyfriend. 

Sam huffed, crossing his arms and watching them for a second before leaving, muttering angrily under his breath. 

“That was hot.” Alec said as he looked at his meun, grinning at him. 

Magnus smiled, grabbing his hand affectionately. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed, please let me know if you did, even if it's just a heart or a good job!! It means the world to me!! <3


End file.
